Jalan-Jalan, Yok!
by Guardian of Mineral
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah World Meeting, 14 Nation akan berlibur ke Indonesia! Gimana jadinya ya? [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer **: yang punya Hetalia itu Hidekazu Himaruya

Chapter Zero : Prologue

* * *

Gelap, tidak ada penerangan satupun kecuali sebuah sinar yang masuk dari celah atap, menyinari seseorang di bawahnya – orang itu pun berbalik, menunjukkan wajahnya yang tertunduk dan tertutup sebuah buku yang dipegangnya. Kedua matanya yang terpejam menambahkan kesan keseriusannya. Angka countdown tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya ...

10..

9..

8..

7..

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

0!

Author : Hai, Minnaaaa, kita ketemu lagi!

? : Bikin kaget aja lo Thor! Scenenya udah dibikin serem juga, eeeeh ternyata cuman bo'ongan

Author : maaf Yu, cuman mau bikin kaget readers doang kok, oh ya oke Minna-san selamat datang di ff "Jalan-Jalan, Yok!" perkenalkan ini Melati Sekar Ayu dia personitifikasinya Indonesia versi cewek

Ayu : Salam kenal~~

Author : Yu, abang lo mana ?

Ayu : ada tuh dibelakang, entah lagi ngapain

Author : ya udah kesono aja yuk! Cameramen, ikutin Kita!

Cameramen : Siap Thor! **[ sekedar ngasih tau aja, nih cameramen dan yang narasiin nih ff udah jadi partner setia Author sejak ff "The Shiroyasha and The Substitute"] **

Mereka langsung cabut ke belakang, ke tempat abangnya Ayu ..

TOK TOK – suara pintu diketuk, Ya iyalah diketuk! Masa didobrak!

Ayu : Mas, aku masuk ya

KRIEEET! – pintu dibuka, di dalam terlihat ada cowok yang lagi bolak-balik buka buku naskah buat ngapalin scene-scene yang ada dianya **[kalo dialog mereka semua improv]**

? : eh Yu! Buset! Pake bawa kamera kesini pula!

Cameramen : punten mas, ini buat referensi sebelum masuk cerita

Author : nah ini namanya Raden Putra , abangnya Ayu dan personitifikasinya Indonesia versi cowok, Den yang laen mana ?

Raden : tuh pada di belakang semua, ngapalin naskah

Author : Yu, lo ama abang lo aja ya, masih ada 10 menit sebelum On Air, oke ?

Ayu : oke dah Thor

Abis ninggalin Ayu di tempat Raden,...

Author : oke Readers pasti kalian penasaran kan siapa aja sih yang ikut di ff ini, yuk! Kita liat! Yang pertama tentu saja, sang tokoh utama Hetalia, Italia! ( Feliciano Vargas )

Italia : Ve~ pasta Ve~

Author : selanjutnya, Jerman! ( Ludwig Beilschmidt )

Jerman : *nganggukkin kepala*

Author : Terus, Jepang! ( Kiku Honda )

Jepang : Konnichiwa!

Author : Ayo kita pindah ke tempat Allied Force!

...Di tempat Allied Force, situasinya makin kacau, America yang lagi makan Burger segunung, China yang lagi latian kungfu disono, England yang lagi komat-kamit baca mantra, France yang lagi molor dan yang paling anteng disini palingan si Russia yang lagi senyam-senyum...

Author : *sweetdrop* mi-misi!

America ( Alferd F. Jones ) : o..*krunch* Au..*krunch* Thor toh!

England ( Arthur Kirkland ) : abisin dulu yang dimulut baru ngomong!

France ( Francis Bonnefoy ) : kalian tuh lagi disorot ama kamera harusnya kalian tuh elegant di depan kamera kayak gua

China ( Yao Wang ) : Aiyah, kapan nih fanfic mulai, aru ?

Russia ( Ivan Braginski ) : aku gak sabar, da~

Author : oke sekarang kita pindah ke yang laen

France : Yaelah! Masa kita cuman muncul bentar doang! Hei! Author, Balik sini lo!

Author + Cameramen : *langsung cabut dengan kecepatan maling yang dikejar ama polisi*

...Di ruangan yang lain...

Author : *setengah berbisik* oke Readers masih bersama saya di ff ini, sekarang kita liat ruangan yang terakhir moga-moga yang ini agak normal

Cameramen : siap gak thor?, mau dibuka nih pintunya

Author : iya iya, khawatiran amat sih kayak lagi ditodong senjata a— AAAAARGHHH!

Ternyata jadi beneran, Author sama Cameramennya lagi ditodong AK47 sama Switzerland!

Switzerland ( Vash Zwingli ) : SIAPA LO?! MASUK-MASUK GAK KETUK PINTU!

Author : s-s-s-s-sabar mas, k-k-k-kita datang d-d-d-damai kok...

Liechtenstein ( Lili Zwingli ) : Nii-sama, ini Author kita

Switzerland : hah? Serius, orang yang mukanya aneh ini ?

...

Author : *mojok di belakang* emangnya gua seaneh itu ya ampe ditodong pake AK47

Lili : jangan diambil hati, Author-san

Yak, di dalem ruangan ini ada ...

Prussia ( Gilbert Beilschmidt ) : ada apaan sih Switzerland ? tiba-tiba teriak gitu, gak awesome tau

Author : Hah? Asem maksud lo, Gil?

Prussia : eh? *gondok setengah mati* ... MAKSUD GUA ITU "AWESOME" BUKAN "ASEM" BEGOOO!

Spain ( Antonio F. Carriedo ) :Sa-Sabar, Prussia Author emang kayak gitu kadang-kadang

Prussia : TAPI KAN ITU GAK AWE—

BLETAK! – Prussia langsung dipukul pake wajan!

Hungary ( Elizabeta Hedervary ) : BERISIK! GAK LIAT APA ORANG LAGI NGAPALIN NASKAH!

Prussia : sabar atuh bu, ntar cepet tua loh

Hungary : ngomong apa lo barusan ?

Cameramen : Buset dah, aura Yanderenya keluar

Romano ( Lovino Vargas ) : Thor, gue boleh nanya gak?

Author : nanya apaan ?

Romano : kenapa sih ... TUH TOMATO BASTARDO SAMA SI POTATO BASTARD ITU HARUS IKUTAN JUGA, KASIAN GUE NYA DONG!

Author : woles atuh, caps gue ntar jeblok

Romano : BODO, EMANG GUE PEDULI!

Spain : ih Romano, gak boleh gitu~~

Romano : JANGAN DEKET-DEKET!

.

Akhirnya dengan segala perjuangan Author dan si Cameramen bisa kabur dari tempat itu juga..

Author : selamet, selamet

Cameramen : padahal baru prolog tapi udah pada rusuh semua

Author : iya ya gak nyangka, Minna-san masih penasaran gimana lanjutannya ? tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya dan Review kalian ditunggu~~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One : Hari Pertama di Indonesia

**Disclaimer** : Hidekazu Himaruya yang punya Hetalia

#Dialog Author#

(Dalam Hati)

* * *

...World Meeting, tempat dimana seluruh Nation mengadakan meeting disana yah walaupun akhirnya bukan meeting malah jadi ajang tempat buat rusuh. Sekarang aja, udah mulai pada rusuh, England sama France udah mulai berantem, Amerika ketawa terbahak-bahak sendiri, Italia lagi corat-coret kertas sambil mainin kucing, China lagi menjauh dari Russia, Jepang lagi diem gak tau mau ngapain, Switzerland lagi ngelap AK47nya #siap-siap mau nembak pake itu kali nih anak# sedangkan Indonesia ( Raden ) lagi bertopang dagu ngeliat tingkah laku temen-temennya itu...

BRAK! – dan akhirnya Jerman lah yang mengebrak meja dan seluruh Nation rusuh tadi langsung berhenti

Oke, back to normal ...

"okay, Minna! Gua punya berita baik!" kata Amerika

"berita baik apaan? Paling-paling soal temen alien lo itu kan" kata England

"ah bilang aja elo ngiri gara-gara gak punya temen, iya kan England~" kata France

"URUSAI!"

"A-Amerika-san, jangan-jangan berita baiknya anda mengajak kami nonton film horor lagi ?" tanya Jepang yang kayaknya trauma pas diajak nonton film horor sama Amerika

"nggak kok, tenang aja gua belom ada film horor baru lagi"

"Ve~ Amerika takut sama hantu ya, Ve~" sindir Italia dengan suaranya yang khas itu

"E-ENGGAK KOK!, CUMAN KAGET AJA TIAP NONTON!"

"Kaget apa "Kaget", udah deh buruan jelasin sebelum gua tembak kepala lo!" kata Switzerland

"sabar atuh bang" kata Amerika "oke berita baiknya, kita bakalan L-I-B-U-R-A-N!"

"hah? Liburan ?" tanya Jerman yang masih cengo

"iya Liburan—

...

KE INDONESIA!"

JDAR! – sekarang giliran si Raden yang ngejedukin kepala ke meja

"HAH!? PADA MAU LIBURAN KE INDONESIA, GAK SALAH TUH!"

"Aku setuju, aru" kata China

"Di Indonesia kan banyak tempat wisatanya, jadi baguslah da~" tambah Russia

"Gimana Den? Boleh gak?!" tanya Amerika dengan muka yang punya harapan

"duh gimana ya?"

"Ve~ ayolah, Kak Raden aku udah lama pengen ke Indonesia, Ve~" rengek Itali

Raden mikir sambil facepalm...

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

20 menit..#SEJAM AJA SEKALIAN!#

"i-iya deh boleh"

"HOOOREEE!" sorak semua orang disana ( minus Jerman, Switzerland, Jepang ama Russia )

"Oke, sekarang gini! Kita kesana minggu depan, yang mau ngajak sodara ato temen silahkan! Rapat selesai!" seru Amerika

Semuanya langsung berdiri, balik kanan, grak! Tanpa penghormatan, Bubar jalan! Diluar mereka semua udah mulai pada ngomongin soal liburan nanti...

"loh, Raden pulang duluan?" tanya Switzerland

"iya, aku mau ngomongin soal ini dulu ama adekku dulu"

"Ve~ titip salam, ya"

"Iya!"

oOo

Di rumah Raden yang berlokasi di sebuah Kota Hujan alias Bogor...

"mas Raden kok lemes, ada apaan sih ?" tanya Ayu

"ada kabar baik ama kabar yang bikin kaget mau yang mana dulu ?"

"yang baik dulu aja deh, penasaran"

"kabar baiknya kita semua dapet liburan"

"Bagus dong! Terus kabar yang bikin kagetnya, apaan ?"

"kabar yang bikin kagetnya, mereka mau pada liburan—

Di Indonesia"

"HAH?! CIYUUS MIAAPAH!"

"kok kamu jadi alay sih?"

"kepengaruh ama iklan di tv sih, hehehehhe" kata Ayu dengan tampang yang gak ada dosa

oOo

...Seminggu kemudian, yep akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu tiba! Bandara Soekarno-Hatta siapa sih yang gak kenal ama bandara satu ini, tempat dimana banyak pesawat #Ya iyalah! Masa banyak Bus Pusaka disana!#, banyak turis yang keluar-masuk, orang-orang yang lagi nunggu keberangkatan atau orang yang mau dijemput, salah satunya Raden ama Ayu yang lagi nungguin Nation yang lain sampe di sini...

"Yu" panggil Raden

"napa mas?"

"kamu bawa kamus "Inggris-Indonesia"?"

"iya mas, emangnya kenapa?"

"buat apaan? Kan mereka semua udah pernah belajar bahasa Indonesia jadi gak perlu pake kamus"

"kalo mereka tiba-tiba ngomong pake bahasa mereka sendiri gimana? Ribet kan, mendingan belajar dari sekarang daripada susah ntar" kata Ayu

"logis amat alasannya" kata Raden "btw, kok belum pada nyampe sih, Ayu kamu liat jadwal pesawat dulu gih sana"

"kok nyuruh-nyuruh?"

"biarin, kalo kakak itu harus selalu ngalah ama adek, adeknya juga harus selalu nurut ama kakaknya dong! Jadi impas kan!" #Akhirnya ada yang sepakat ama gua!#

Ayu langsung manyun 10 senti "iya deh, bilang aja mas Raden emang males"

"WOI! GUA DENGER TUH!"

oOo

Ayu langsung masuk dan nanya ke meja resepsionis. Kata si mba-mba resepsionis pesawat yang dari Amerika udah mendarat dari 5 menit yang lalu #lah! Terus pada kemana tuh? Jangan-jangan pada nyasar lagi#. Setelah bilang terima kasih ke petugas resepsionis dan mau keluar, Ayu nabrak seseorang...

"ma-maaf"

Tiba-tiba orang yang ditabraknya jongkok terus megang tangannya Ayu sambil nyodorin bunga mawar "_Je suis désolé__, madame_"

"( eh, ngomong apa barusan ?)"

"jadi nona, sebagai permintaan maaf mauka—"

SYUUUT! JLEB! – sebuah pisau kecil terbang melewati sisi kiri wajah orang tadi dan menancap di dinding belakang! #Ya ampun serem amat#

"WOI! NGAPAIN LO PEGANG-PEGANG TANGAN ADEK GUA! UDAH GITU PAKE BUNGA MAWAR AMA NGERAYU PULA!" ternyata itu suaranya si ...

"T-tenang dulu, ini gak kayak yang ada di pikiran lo"

"loh, mas Raden"

"hah? Raden?"

Raden langsung narik Ayu kebelakang dan dengan tampang "agak" kayak preman pasar

"PERGI GAK LO! KALO GAK NI PISAU UDAH MELAYANG LAGI!"

"tu-tunggu dulu bentar Den, Ini Gua!"

"SEKARANG YANG GUA TANYA LO SIAPA?!"

"Mas Raden, sabar atuh gak enak diliatin orang!"

oOo

Untunglah ada suara yang akan menyelamatkan orang ini...

"Yo! Raden, Sorry lama!"

"A-Amerika"

"BLOODY FROG! France! Udah dicariin kemana-mana! Ternyata lo malah lagi ngerayu cewek disini!" tambah England

"ha? Ini si France"

"iya ini gue, masa lo lupa sama temen lo sendiri"

"bilang dong, gua kan gak apal muka lo" kata Raden

"lagian muka lo itu ya France, sama sekali gak awesome, kesesesese"

"hah? Mukanya Asem!" ceplos Ayu

"... "AWESOME" NENG, BUKAN "ASEM"!"

"B-Bruder! Sabar, dia masih kecil!" cegah Jerman sebelum Ayu dimutilasi(?) ama tuh orang

"Jerman, siapanya elo nih?" tanya Raden

"oh, dia itu..."

"PRUSSIA! THE AWESOME GUY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tiba-tiba tuh bandara hening seketika bahkan ampe mesin metal detector aja langsung rusak(?), Jerman faceplam sedangkan yang laen langsung pasang muka "Bukan Temen Gue!"

"di-dia.." kata Jerman sambil narik napas panjang "a-abang gue"

"elo serius kan?" tanya Raden

"i-iya"

oOo

Setelah ngobrol dengan segala macam topik yang ada, Ayu udah hapal siapa aja yang ikut ...

"sekarang kita kemana ?, Ve~" tanya Italia

"sekarang kita ke kota Hujan"

"Kota Hujan?" tanya Liechtenstein

"maksudnya Bogor, disebut kota Hujan karena disana sering hujan" jelas Ayu

"pasti dingin ya, da~"

"kalo lagi musim kemarau juga bakalan panas" kata Raden

"tunggu dulu bentar kita kesana naik apa? Masa jalan kaki, aru" kata China

"tuh" Raden nunjuk ke sebuah kendaraan dan ternyata itu adalah ...

...Bus!

"Widihhh, awesome!" kata Prussia

"Woah, Den elo nyewa bus?" tanya Switzerland

"nggak, ini bus hasil maling kemaren di terminal"

"HAH?!"

"becanda, ini bus punya Author, gua pinjem ke dia kemaren"

"bikin kaget saja" kata Jepang

"dah! Sekarang masukin barang-barang kalian ke bagasi! Terus langsung masuk dan cari tempat duduk tapi jangan rebutan!" komando Ayu

oOo

Siap! Balik kanan grak! Mungkin Jerman udah bakal bilang gitu kalo sekarang ada di tempat perang, oke kita lanjut aja setelah beres masukin barang, tinggal kita tengok ke dalem bus, mereka duduk sama siapa aja sih...

"Romano~ gua duduk ama lo ya" (Spain)

"Ogah! Cari tempat duduk laen!" (Romano)

"Ve~, Jerman, Jepang kita duduk disini~" (Italia)

"BLOODY FROG! Gua ogah duduk ama lo France! Sana di belakang ada temen-temen lo tuh!" (England)

"alah~ bilang aja pengen deket-deket ama Amerika" (France)

"Emangnya siapa yang duduk ama si "Alis tebal"!?" (Amerika)

"aku disini, da~" (Rusia)

"Aiyah, aku duduk dibelakang aja, aru" (China)

"Hungary, gua duduk sebelah lo ya?" (Prussia)

"ya udah boleh, tapi jangan macem-macem ya lo!" (Hungary)

"aku mau duduk sama, Nii-sama" (Liechtenstein)

"ya udah boleh" (Switzerland)

"Oke! Dah pada duduk semua?" tanya Raden

"UDAAAH!"

"Kita berangkat Pak supir! Yang mau plastik, bilang ya" kata Ayu

oOo

...Waktunya berangkat! Bus langsung keluar dari bandara Soekarno-Hatta menuju ke tol, keadaan di bus – tenang dan damai – hah? "tenang dan damai", Tengok ke belakang dan ... walah! Pada tidur semua...

"Mas Raden, ambilin hp aku deh" kata Ayu

"buat apaan?"

"mau aku fotoin muka mereka pas tidur terus ntar aku upload ke facebook"

"Ya udah nih!" kata Raden sambil ngelempar hp Ayu "jangan lupa tag aku ya"

"Sip mas!"

Dan kerjaan iseng Ayu pun dimulai, mungkin besok mereka bakal ngamuk gara-gara ada foto mereka pas tidur di facebook

oOo

2 jam kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di Bogor!...

"oi, bangun kita udah nyampe di Bogor neh" kata Raden yang lagi bangunin England

"dah nyampe toh" kata England sambil ngucek-ngucek mata

"iya, bangunin yang lagi tidur di pundak lo tuh, pules banget tidurnya" kata Raden sambil pindah ke belakang buat ngebangunin yang lain

"hah? Yang lagi tidur pundak gua?" pas England nengok ke samping ternyata ...

... Amerika lagi tidur dipundaknya! Dengan muka yang agak unyu kayak dia waktu masih kecil!

"_*blush*_ o-oi, Amerika bangun udah nyampe nih"

"oh, udah nyampe yah? Gak kerasa"

"ya iyalah, dari tadi kalian kan tidur" kata Raden yang tiba-tiba nongol

"Den, itu apaan?" tanya Hungary sambil nunjuk ke...

"oh, itu mah Tugu Kujang"

"Tugu Kujang?" kata Italia dengan muka herannya

"iya, Tugu ini adalah salah satu icon kota Bogor, dibangun pada tahun 1982" kata Ayu

"tua juga ya" kata Spain

"ya begitulah" kata Ayu

oOo

Tidak sampai 30 menit, akhirnya mereka semua sampai di rumah Raden dan Ayu, waktunya pembagian kamar!

"Oke! Pengumuman bentar!" kata Raden "Sekarang pilih teman kamar masing-masing dulu, yang cewek tidurnya bareng Ayu aja"

"hufff, syukur deh" kata Hungary

"yah, aku gak bisa tidur dengan, Nii-sama" keluh Liechenstein

"Yu, ambilin sedotan yang semalem kita bikin" kata Raden "ada di atas meja"

"Iya!"

"sedotan? buat apaan?" tanya Romano

"ntar, liat aja" kata Raden dengan muka Yanderenya

"(perasaan gua kok gak enak ya)" bisik France

"(lo tau gimana Raden kan, kalo mukanya udah gak awesome)" kata Prussia

"(iya, ujung-ujungnya kita yang kena sifat jahilnya itu)" kata Spain

"Nih, sedotannya mas!" kata Ayu sambil bawa sedotan banyak

"oke semuanya, kalian tarik sedotan ini yang warnanya sama berarti sekamar"

"HAH? KOK DI UNDI?!"

"biar adil, udah buruan daripada gua yang pilih kalian sekamar ama siapa aja"

"iya iya" kata mereka semua dengan lesu

Sedotannya ada empat warna : merah, hijau, biru, kuning

"Yang dapat warna merah siapa?" tanya Jerman sambil mengangkat sedotannya

"aku Ve~" kata Italia

"aku juga" kata Switzerland

"EH? SERIUS!?"

"emangnya kenapa?" tanya Switzerland enteng

"Yang dapat warna biru berarti awesome!"

"kita berdua juga dapet biru" kata Spain ama France

"hijau?" tanya Jepang

"aku, aru"

"aku juga, da~"

"terakhir, yang warna kuning!" kata Romano

"Den, boleh tuker gak?" tanya England

"emangnya kenapa? Kalo mau tuker juga gak ada lagi sedotannya, udah terima aja kalo lo sekamar ama Amerika dan Romano"

"i-iya deh"

oOo

"Oke semuanya! Langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan istirahat karena besok kita udah mulai jalan-jalan di Bogor!" kata Raden

"OKEEE!" kata mereka semua sambil masuk ke kamar masing-masing

Akhirnya mereka bisa istirahat dengan tenang, apa yang akan terjadi besok hari? Kemanakah mereka akan pergi? Kita tunggu saja

_To be continued..._

* * *

Setelah selesai ngetik chapter ini kita jawab review dulu, yuk!

Kim Sso : ano, Kim-san sebenernya ini bukan ff genre Humor cuman memang karena di ceritanya sengaja dibuat rusuh mungkin anda mengiranya ini ff Humor ya, tenang saja saya tidak akan menganggap review anda flame dan terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Anda suka sama paragraf pertamanya? Wow!. Soal Allied force ke Jogja? Sip! Nanti saya bawa mereka ke sana, tapi ditunggu ya, oke? :D

Untuk yang lain, sudah di balas di PMnya masing-masing dan ditunggu review berikutnya ya~


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : Tempat pertama

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning : OOC, typo, alurnya gaje dll

Country and Human name used!

* * *

Jam 5 pagi, itu sudah jam-jamnya anak-anak sekolah untuk bangun dan sama seperti Raden yang sudah bangun dengan muka kusut dan sarung yang masih menempel di punggungnya – dia duduk di bangku depan rumahnya sekedar untuk menghirup udara pagi Bogor – ditemani dengan teh celup yang dibuatnya tadi...

"Nikmatnya~" kata Raden

"Loh, Den udah bangun?"

"Oh Jerman, udah kebiasaan bangun pagi sih"

"Udaranya masih enak aja jam segini" kata Jerman sambil duduk di bangku sebelah Raden

"Namanya juga udara pagi, yang lain belum pada bangun?"

"Yang baru bangun cuman gua, Switzerland ama Jepang"

"Oh gitu, masuk yuk kita bangunin yang lain" ajak Raden

"Oke, ngomong-ngomong nanti kita kemana?"

"Ada deh, gak seru kalo dikasih tau duluan" kata Raden

oOo

Raden langsung naik ke atas buat ngebangunin Ayu sama anak cewek yang lain...

"Yu! Bangun, dah pagi nih" kata Raden sambil ngetuk pintu kamar Ayu "ni anak masih tidur kali ya? Daritadi di telepon gak diangkat-angkat hpnya"

Baru Raden mau ngetuk pintu sekali lagi, pintunya udak kebuka duluan

"Kalo telpon sekali aja Kak" kata Ayu

"Lagian gak diangkat-angkat, gimana gak bakal di telpon berkali-kali?"

"Orang hpnya jatoh ke kolong tempat tidur, gimana mau jawabnya ?!"

"Jadi dari tadi kamu gak ngejawab telpon gara-gara hpmu jatoh ke kolong toh, ya udah bangunin yang laen, jam 8 kita berangkat loh"

"Iya, iya" kata Ayu sambil nutup pintu dengan kasar

"(kasar amat sih)" kata Raden sambil menuruni tangga

"Ada apa, Raden-kun? Bertengkar dengan Ayu-chan?" tanya Jepang

"Ah enggak, cuman kalo baru bangun tidur mood Ayu emang selalu jelek sih" jawab Raden sambil ngambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi

"Kadang seorang kakak harus ngerti gimana adeknya ya" kata Switzerland ke Jepang

"Iya, Amerika-san, England-san, Romano-san bangun, hari sudah pagi" kata Jepang sambil mengetuk pintu kamar 3 orang ini

oOo

Setelah mandi dan sarapan dengan nikmat, waktunya kita berangkat! Tempat manakah yang akan menjadi sasaran Raden dan Ayu untuk para nation ini berlibur di Bogor?, nih petunjuknya : tempat itu banyak pohon tapi bukan hutan, tempat itu juga bisa buat piknik keluarga atau acara reunian, apa hayo?. Sebelum dikasih tau liat keadaan mereka di bus yuk...

"Oke semuanya, mumpung masing di perjalanan ada pengumuman sebentar" kata Raden sambil berdiri di depan "ini berhubungan dengan soal "nama"."

"Nama? Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Amerika

"Iya, kan biasanya kita selalu dipanggil dengan nama negara kita berhubung lagi liburan dan kita ada di negara lain, bagusnya kita pake nama lain"

"Nama lain? Samaran maksudnya?" kata England

"Iya itu maksudnya, jadi ada yang sudah dapat?" tanya Raden "(Yu, siapin catetan buruan!)" bisiknya

"(iya iya)"

"AH! HERO SUDAH DAPAT!" teriak Amerika

"Yak, kalo gitu berdiri terus kenalin diri pake nama samaran lo"

"Oke!" kata Amerika "Untuk sekarang nama sang Hero berubah! Menjadi Alfred F. Jones!"

"Oke, Alfred ya" kata Ayu

"Ada lagi?" tanya Raden dan England pun mengangkat tangannya

"England?"

"Nama samaran gue – Arthur Kirkland"

"Hah? Kriket?" kata France pura-pura budeg

"KIRKLAND, BLOODY FROG!"

"Oke oke sabar Arthur, France udah dapet?"

"Udah dong" kata France dengan bangganya dia berdiri dan bergaya dengan bunga mawarnya dan sempet difoto sama Jepang "Francis Bonnenfoy~"

"Hah? Buncis?" sekarang England yang pura-pura budeg

"FRANCIS, TEA SUCKER!"

"udah dong, jangan pada berantem" lerai Raden "ada lagi?"

"Gua yang awesome udah dapet dong" kata Prussia "Gilbert Beilschmidt"

"Terus nama burung kuning lo itu apa?" tanya Spain

"Pastinya yang awesome – Gilbird"

_Hening..._

"Nama gak jauh-jauh dari pemiliknya sendiri" komentar Ayu

"Bagus dong biar serasi, iya gak Gilbird?"

"Oke, kita lanjut Spain mungkin"

"Oke, nama gue adalah Antonio Fernandez Carriedo"

"Panjang amat" keluh Hungary

"Terserah gua dong, Hungary sendiri?" tanya Spain

"Namanya Elizabeta Hedervary, kalo Liechtenstein apa?"

"Lili Zwingly kalau Nii-sama, Vash Zwingly" kata Liechtenstein sementara sang kakak hanya mengangguk setuju

"Oke, kalau yang dibelakang?" tanya Raden

"Hmmm, gua Ludwig aja deh" kata Jerman

"Yao Wang, aru!"

"Ivan Braginski, da~"

"Kiku Honda"

"Lovino Vargas"

"Ve~ Feliciano Vargas"

"Oke deh, kalo udah..." Raden mengambil sesuatu yang tadi diserahkan oleh Ayu "kalian pake nametag ini, udah ada nama kalian masing-masing"

"Udah kayak anak sekolah widyawisata aja pake nametag segala" kata Romano ketus

"Daripada tau-tau lupa, oh ayolah sesuatu yang sangat simple terkadang akan berdampak besar di hidup kita" kata Raden yang "tumben" ngomong dengan bijaksana

"Iya iya" kata Romano dengan ketus lagi

"Ve~ Nii-chan, jangan selalu ketus gitu" kata Italia sang adik

"Biarin"

Raden bertepuk tangan dua kali untuk mengalihkan perhatian para nation "oke semuanya kita pakai nama samaran kalau kita lagi diluar, kalau lagi di bus atau dirumah terserah kalian mau dipanggilnya apa, dan Ternyata kita sudah sampai!"

Semua orang yang ada di dalam bus langsung melihat ke arah jendela dan terlihat jelas sebuah papan yang bertuliskan "KEBUN RAYA BOGOR" #Selamat! Untuk yang telah menjawab tebakannya dengan benar!#. Bus rombongan nation ini langsung masuk dan parkir di tempat yang tersedia ...

"Widiih! Gede banget" kata Elizabeta

"Ini mah baru diluarnya, belum kedalem" kata Ayu

"Tunggu dulu disini sebentar" kata Raden sambil berjalan menuju ke loket tiket

oOo

Kebun Raya ya, semua orang pasti tahu tentang tempat ini. Rombongan nation masuk kedalam dan sukses menarik perhatian banyak orang, gimana enggak, dengan rombongan yang isinya bule semua ( minus Raden ama Ayu ) dan dengan tampang yang lumayan! Cewek-cewek disana langsung ambil hp dan jeprat! Jepret! Difoto dah tuh rombongan. Mereka semua berkeliling sambil melihat pemandangan dan tak jarang Raden atau Ayu menjelaskan tentang tumbuhan disana, Gilbert dari tadi asik-asikkan narsis ria dengan Antonio dan Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano sama Kiku berfoto di jembatan, Alfred mulai mainin air di air mancur terus diciprat-cipratin ke yang lain. Ayu, Elizabeta dan Lili ngobrol sambil jalan.

Mereka pun menggelar terpal dan duduk disana, beberapa orang sengaja lewat buat fotoin mereka. Semuanya terlihat normal sampai...

"Ve~ Minna, coba lihat sini" panggil Italia, begitu semuanya menoleh ke arahnya dan ternyata oh ternyata Italia lagi menggandeng seorang anak perempuan

"ITA—FELICIANO! , NYULIK ANAK SIAPA NOH?!" pekik Lovino

"Eh~ aku gak nyulik dia kok, tadi dia menangis katanya dia terpisah dari orang tuanya, gak tau harus nanya ke siapa jadinya aku bawa kesini deh, Ve~"

"Dek! Siapa namamu ?" tanya Vash dengan nada yang "agak" nyeremin, bukannya ngejawab anak perempuan tadi malah ketakutan dan sembunyi di belakang Feliciano

"Ve~ gak usah takut, wajah memang seram tapi dia baik kok"

"Elo sih Vash, dia jadi takut kan" kata Francis

"Emang muka gua segitu seremnya?"

"Kalo dibandingin ama Godzilla muka lo yang lebih serem, Vash" kata Raden "becanda, becanda jangan dimasukkin ke hati"

"Adek, maafin kakak saya ya, namanya siapa?" tanya Lili

Nih, Hero kasih permen tapi jangan nangis ya" kata Alfred

"...ka.."

"Hm?"

"Chika..." kata anak perempuan itu

"Begitu ya" kata Kiku sambil mengangkat hpnya "Chika-chan, senyum"

"Kenapa pake difoto segala?" tanya Ludwig

"Yosh! Aktifkan Bluetooth kalian semua, kita tanya semua orang ada yang kenal sama Chika-chan pakai foto"

"Kau pinter, aru"

"Nih udah diaktifin" kata Ivan

"Widiih! Fotonya awesome!"

"Tenang aja ya, Chika kita pasti temuin orang tua mu ya, fusosososo~"

"Oke! Kita langsung mencar setengah jam lagi kita kumpul disini! Yang udah ketemu langsung telpon yang laen!" kata Arthur

"OKEEE!"

oOo

Chika, Chika beruntung banget dia hari ini, nyari orang tua nya sama bule, cakep-cakep pula! Apa sebenernya Chika sengaja pisah dari orang tuanya biar bisa deket sama para nation ini atau emang ilang beneran? Oke, abaikan pertanyaan tadi. Para nation favorit kita ini langsung menanyai orang-orang disana, Alfred ngambil jalan pintas supaya cepet ketemu ...

"Mamanya Chika, Papanya Chika! Chikanya nyariin nih!"

"(Gak usah kayak gitu juga kale!)" bisik Arthur

"Mau cepet ketemu gak?" tanya Alfred "Mamanya Chika, Papanya Chika!"

"Dasar..."

"Kak Arthur" panggil Chika

"Ya?"

"Yang tadi itu adeknya kakak ya? Perasaan akrab banget"

Arthur diam sebentar mencoba untuk mengerti pertanyaan anak ini "iya tapi pas dulu"

"Pas dulu?"

"Susah dijelasinnya, nanti kamu malah bingung"

oOo

"Oh, anak ini ya kalo gak salah orang tuanya ada di sana"

"Bener nih, mba?" tanya Ludwig

"Iya, lagi panik banget tuh" tambah temannya

"Gitu, makasih ya mba, Kalian berdua awesome deh!" kata Gilbert yang langsung berlari ke arah orang tua Chika diikuti oleh Ludwig sementara kedua remaja perempuan itu jadi speechless

oOo

Kita balik lagi ke tempat awal ...

"Ini si Ludwig sama Gilbert mana?" tanya Raden

"Jangan-jangan nyasar lagi" kata Ayu

"Eh! Ludwig nyasar, ve~!" pekik Feliciano

"Gak mungkin deh Ludwig bisa nyasar tapi kalo Gilbert bisa-bisa aja sih" kata Elizabeta

"Itu muji apa nyindir?" tanya Vash

"Mama ... Papa" Chika udah mulai mau nangis lagi tuh

"Cep cep Chika jangan nangis ya, aru" kata Yao "nanti kalo dua orang itu udah kesini, kita cari lagi bareng-bareng oke?"

"Coba ditelpon deh, biasanya hpnya Gilbertkan aktif" kata Ivan

"Gimana gak selalu aktif, kerjaannya nge update status sama blog melulu" kata Francis

"Ya udah aku yang telpon deh" kata Spain tapi pas dia baru mau buka hp, Gilbert nelpon

"_Antonio, ini gue lagi pada dimana?"_

"Di tempat awal, semuanya udah kumpul tinggal elo sama Ludwig aja, emangnya ada apaan sih?"

"_Kita udah nemuin orang tuanya Chika neh!"_

"Serius?!"

"_Dua rius! Buruan kesini, tempatnya yang dari pintu masuk tapi belok kiri"_

"Oke, oke kita kesana sekarang" kata Spain sambil mengakhiri telpon

"Ada apaan?" tanya Arthur

"Mereka udah nemuin orang tuanya Chika!"

"Serius!?" pekik Alfred

"Iya! Sekarang mereka ada di deket pintu masuk kita tadi tapi belok ke kiri!" kata Antonio

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka semua langsung tancap gas, Chika langsung digendong sama Arthur – berasa kayak pada lomba lari tuh, Larinya cepet banget! ...

"Tu dia!" pekik Alfred

"Woi! Sebelah sini!" panggil Gilbert "nah tante, om tuh dia Chikanya"

Arthur langsung nurunin Chika dan anak perempuan itu langsung berlari menuju ibunya "MAMA!"

"CHIKA!"

"Sangat mengharukan, aru" kata Yao

"Baguslah, Chika udah ketemu sama orang tuanya,da~"

"Jadi inget, Roma jii-chan" kata Lovino

"Terima kasih sudah menemukan anak saya" kata Papanya Chika

"iya gak apa-apa" kata Vash

oOo

Matahari sudah agak sedikit condong ke barat, daritadi siang mereka bermain dengan keluarganya Chika dan sekarang waktunya berpisah ...

"Dah kakak-kakak" kata Chika sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya mobil sedannya itu bergerak meninggalkan mereka

"Dah, Chika!"

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Francis

"Kita pulang dulu nanti malem kita berdua mau ajak kalian makan diluar" kata Raden

"HOREEEEE!"

"Memangnya mau makan dimana, Raden-kun?" tanya Jepang

"Ada deh"

oOo

Malamnya di dalam bus...

"Den, malam ini kita mau makan apaan?" tanya Russia

"Ada yang tau soto Babat?" tanya Raden

"Soto apa?" tanya Liechenstein

"Soto Babat, semacam soto daging gitu enak kok pokoknya" kata Ayu ikutan nimbrung

Bus mereka melewati sebuah tempat yang sering kita sebut "GOR", setelah melewati tempat itu kita sampai di atau yang suka disebut "Puteran Air Mancur" #yang suka naik angkot jurusannya kesini pasti tau#, mencari tempat parkir disana sangatlah mudah. Setelah memparkirkan bus...

"Banyak banget yang jualan!"

"Hung—Elizabeta-san, jangan keras-keras begitu" kata Kiku yang hampir saja keceplosan

"Aiyah, mungkin harus gua bangun China Town disini, aru"

"Di Jakarta juga ada China Town kok" kata Ayu

"Warung yang jadi langganan gua sebelah mana ya?" kata Raden

"Elo sering kesini?" tanya Ludwig

"Enggak, cuman kalo pas kesini gua selalu ke warung itu"

"Yang itu bukan Kak?" tanya Ayu sambil nunjuk ke warung yang agak di ujung

"Coba liat dulu" kata Raden sambil jalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Ayu

Para nation ini celingak-celinguk kayak orang yang lagi nyasar, melihat ke sekeliling – ramai ya, tempat ini memang selalu ramai, baik oleh kendaraan maupun pejalan kaki ataupuna anak-anak yang lagi nongkrong, suasana mereka terpecah ketika mendengar suara Raden yang memanggil mereka

Mereka berjalan menuju warung itu dan lagi-lagi rombongan ini menarik perhatian banyak orang, samar-samar mereka mendengar suara bisikan ...

"_Bule woi! Ada bule!"_

"_Banyak amat! Rombongan pula"_

"_Udah gitu pada cakep-cakep yang cowoknya"_

"_Eh, liat deh yang cewek rambut coklat panjang itu, Cantik banget!"_

"_Terus mau lo goda? Mendingan jangan deh, ada pacarnya tuh yang rambutnya putih semua daritadi nempel terus"_

Gilbert dan Elizabeta yang mendengar perkataan mereka soal ini, langsung ngambil jarak dan muka mereka saudara-saudara! Ngeblush! Sampe merah kayak tomatnya Antonio

"Pru—Gil, kalo emang suka ama Hung—maksud gue Elizabeta, buruan tembak aja" kata Francis

"Tembak? Ntar dia mati dong"

"Maksudnya itu nyatain cinta, itu tuh istilahnya di Indonesia" kata Antonio

"Terus kenapa lo bisa tau?" tanya Gilbert

"Kemaren gua nanya ke Raden"

Setelah beberapa langkah mereka pun sampai di warung yang dimaksud Raden...

"Wuis! Mas Raden, ini temen-temennya?!" tanya si pedagang

"Iya pak, 16 yak pak, jangan pedes ya"

Para nation ini duduk di tempat yang tersedia, agak risih karena tempat duduknya gak ada senderannya salah-salah mereka bisa kejengkal ke belakang dan untuk sekali lagi Gilbert dan Elizabeta duduk sebelahan! Tapi mereka ngebuang muka...

"Eh bruder, tumben gugup pas deket sama Elizabeta?" tanya Ludwig

"Ve~, Gilbert suka sama Elizabeta-san ya~"

"E-Enggak kok!" pekik Gilbert dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi ngeblush dan matanya segera silau gara-gara ada blitz dari ...

"Dapet fotonya, Kiku?" tanya Alfred

"Tentu saja Alfred-san"

"Wesss! Dapetnya pas pula, aru! Ntar bagi ya, buat diupload" kata Yao

"Bagi juga dong! Jarang-jarang mukanya si Gilbert kayak gini" kata Francis

"Kalian tuh sebenernya cocok, udah buruan tembak aja" kata Lovino

"Kalo ditembak ntar mati dong" kata Vash

"Nii-sama, maksudnya itu menyatakan cinta"

"Cieeee, jodoh emang gak kemana iya gak, Eli?"

"S-Sejak kapan gua pernah suka ama nih orang?!" bantah Elizabeta

"Neng, kalo emang bener suka buruan tembak aja, cowok kayak gitu tuh jarang ada dan kesempatan cuman sekali" kata si pedagang ikutan nimbrung

"Tuh dengerin, nasehat orang yang lebih tua itu kadang-kadang ada benernya" kata Raden

"Udah ah, jangan ngomongin itu terus" kata Gilbert bertepatan dengan pesanan mereka datang.

Mereka makan soto babat itu dengan nikmat, kadang-kadang salah satu dari mereka mulai bertindak jahil dari cuman gerak-gerakkin kursi sebelah biar orang yang disebelahnya jatuh sampai masukin sambel ke soto yang lain dan mereka juga dihibur oleh para pengamen disana. Selesai mereka pun balik ke rumah Raden dan istirahat untuk hari esok.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Akhirnya selesai, apa kalian menyadari perubahan panggilan Ayu dari "Mas Raden" jadi "Kak Raden"? itu sengaja karena cara mereka berdialog sama seperti saya dan adek saya

Kalau kalian ada request soal tempat wisata, silakan tulis di review, saya akan menyeleksi mana saja yang dirasa cocok cara nulisnya gini:

Nama Tempat wisatanya :

Nama Kotanya :

Dan yang terakhir ada tebak-tebakan lagi, untuk Chapter selanjutnya mereka akan datang ke sebuah taman tapi banyak binatangnya terus disana juga pernah ada Show Coboy gitu, tempat apakah itu?

Sambil nunggu chapter selanjutnya, gimana kalau kita mendengarkan lagu ini dulu:

**HiVi! - Orang ke 3**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three : Animal Visiting dan Hari terakhir di Bogor

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya dan semua lagu yang ada di fanfic ini punya penyanyinya masing-masing

Warning : OOC, typo, alurnya gaje dll

* * *

Mari kita liat keadaan mereka sekarang yang sekarang udah ada di dalem bus menuju ke tempat wisata selanjutnya ...

"Den, Karokean yuk!" kata Spain

"Boleh juga tuh! Mau lagu Indonesia, Barat, Jpop ato Kpop?" tanya Raden

"Lagu Indonesia aja, Den" kata Amerika "Kan lagu-lagunya bagus tuh"

"Tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh" kata England

"Malu ya, kalo ntar disuruh nyanyi~" ejek France

"Stop Ngeledekin gue terus!"

"Udah dong, sesama negara jangan suka ledek-ledekkan" lerai Jerman

"Udah biarin aja, West" kata Prussia "Justru kalo diantara kita gak ada yang berantem, malah jadi gak awesome"

"Yah, tapi gak sering-sering juga, bruder"

"Oke, kita undi pake nih spidol yang pas lagunya berhenti megang dia yang nyanyi" kata Ayu "Dan lagunya pake lagunya anak-anak"

"HAH! LAGU ANAK-ANAK!?" pekik mereka semua termasuk Raden

"SERIUS KAMU, YU!" pekik Raden

"Iya kak, bukannya kita sering kayak gi..!" kata Ayu tapi keburu di bekep Raden

"O-oke deh (Itu Aib gue! Jangan dikasih tau!)" bisik Raden "K-kita pake lagu "Potong Bebek" aja ya"

"Iyaaaa" jawab para nation dengan lemes

"Mulai dari gua ya, satu, dua, tiga..."

_Potong bebek angsa, masak di kuali_

_Nona minta dansa, dansa empat kali_

Spidolnya sekarang udah di tangan Prussia dan si "awesome" ini langsung iseng – ngoper spidolnya sengaja dilambatin. Kelamaan, tuh spidol langsung ditarik sama Jerman dan dioper ke Italia terus Jepang dengan cepat..

_Sorong ke kiri, sorong ke kanan_

_Lalalalalalala la la_

_Masuk ke hutan, ambil rambutan_

_Dikejar-kejar sama orang utan!_

Dan spidolnya berhenti dimana sodara-sodara?! Ternyata di ...

"LAH, KENAPA HARUS GUE!?"

"Yak! Romano, maju ke depan!"

"Elo sih Prussia! Jadinya gua yang kena kan!"

"Kok gua yang awesome ini disalahin? Kan gua tadi cuman ngoper spidol doang" kata Prussia dengan wajah yang kayak gak punya dosa

"Udah Romano maju sana, gua akan ngedukung elo~" kata Spain dan Romano pasang muka "le dafuq"

"Jepang, videoin ya, aru"

"Tentu saja"

"Ve~ Nii-chan, Semangka!" kata Italia

"Semangka?" tanya Jerman

"Artinya "Semangat Kakak!"."

"Mau lagu apa?"

"Elo tau lagu ini gak..." tanya Romano sambil membisikkannya ke Raden

"Untung bukan gua yang kena" kata England

"Emang kenapa sih, Iggy? Malu banget buat nyanyi doang" kata Amerika

"Kayak lo gak malu aja"

"Oh, tau-tau ada lagunya tunggu bentar" kata Raden

"ngomong-ngomong, mau nyanyi apaan nih anak?" tanya Switzerland

"Nii-sama, seandainya spidol tadi berhenti di Nii-sama, kau bakal menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Liechtenstein

Switzerland sontak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan adiknya "E-e-e lagu apa ya?"

"Siap ya"

"Oke sekarang gua bakal nyanyiin lagu Budi – 123456"

Semuanya langsung bertepuk tangan bertepatan dengan lagu intronya dimulai...

_Ada sebuah cerita tentang aku dan dia  
Jumpa pertama ku dengannya di satu sore yang cerah  
Singkat kata singkat cerita ku berjalan dengannya  
Namun apa yang aku rasa mungkinkan ini cinta_

Dan hatiku bayangkan dirimu mulai ada rindu  
Dunia ku terhenti karena kamu  
Mungkin bisa jadi milikku  
Semoga lagu cinta ini bersarang tepat di hatimu

Semuanya mendukung nyanyian Romano dengan tepukan tangan

_Satu kali ku bertemu dualam sudah rasaku  
Tiga kata yang ku tahu aku cinta padamu  
Empat malam ku menunggu jawaban cinta darimu  
Lima tanda yang kau beri enampaknya kau cinta padaku_

"Na nana nanana nanana" senandung para nation lain mengikuti nada lagu

_Dan hatiku bayangkan dirimu mulai ada rindu  
Dunia ku terhenti karena kamu  
Mungkin bisa jadi milikku  
Semoga lagu cinta ini bersarang tepat di hatimu_

_ dan 6 rasa ku tanam cintamu akan kembang  
Begitulah proses akan menangkap hati darimu  
Ya namanya orang juga lagi usaha, mau gimana lagi  
Kau di sana ku di sini aku tersipu artinya malu_

_Satu kali ku bertemu dualam sudah rasaku  
Tiga kata yang ku tahu aku cinta padamu  
Empat malam ku menunggu jawaban cinta darimu  
Lima tanda yang kau beri enampaknya kau cinta padaku_

_Satu kali ku bertemu dualam sudah rasaku  
Tiga kata yang ku tahu aku cinta padamu  
Empat malam ku menunggu jawaban cinta darimu  
Lima tanda yang kau beri enampaknya kau cinta  
Enampaknya kau cinta enampaknya kau cinta padaku_

"Na nanana nananana nanana" senandung mereka lagi

_Enampaknya kau cinta padaku_

"Terima Kasih" kata Romano sambil membungkukkan badan

Suasana bus sekarang riuh oleh tepukkan tangan apalagi dari Spain yang mukanya semangat bengeeet!

"Oke Romano, sebagai hadiah elo boleh milih siapa yang nyanyi berikutnya" kata Raden

"Mantap nih!" kata Romano dengan senyum jahilnya

"(perasaan gua gak enak nih)" pikir Prussia

"Gue pilih ... PRUSSIA!"

"KOK GUE?!"

"Rasain noh!" ledek England

"Waduh! Prussia yang nyanyi nih! Harus siapin penutup kuping nih" kata Spain

"Good luck ya, Bruder"

"Prussia si awesome mau nyanyi!" kata Hungary

"Liech, mendingan kamu tutup kuping deh" kata Switzerland

"Memangnya kenapa Nii-sama?"

"Demi kebaikkan kamu sendiri"

"Oke sekarang gua bakalan nyanyi..." kata Prussia sambil ngelirik ke hp "Adera – Lebih Indah"

"Serius?" kata Ayu

"Iya, udah buruan deh!"

"China, kau tau lagunya da~?"

"Belum, aru"

"Siap ya, satu, dua , tiga!" dan lagu intro pun dimulai

_Saat ku tenggelam dalam sendu  
Waktupun enggan untuk berlalu  
Ku berjanji tuk menutup pintu hatiku  
Entah untuk siapapun itu_

_Semakin ku lihat masa lalu  
Semakin hatiku tak menentu  
Tetapi satu sinar terangi jiwaku  
Saat ku melihat senyummu  
_

_Dan kau hadir merubah segalanya  
Menjadi lebih indah  
Kau bawa cintaku setinggi angkasa  
Membuatku merasa sempurna  
Dan membuatku utuh tuk menjalani hidup  
Berdua denganmu selama-lamanya  
Kaulah yang terbaik untukku_

_Kini ku ingin hentikan waktu  
Bila kau berada di dekatku  
Bunga cinta bermekaran dalam jiwaku  
Kan ku petik satu untukmu_

_Dan kau hadir merubah segalanya  
Menjadi lebih indah  
Kau bawa cintaku setinggi angkasa  
Membuatku merasa sempurna  
Dan membuatku utuh tuk menjalani hidup  
Berdua denganmu selama-lamanya  
Kaulah yang terbaik untukku_

_Ku percayakan seluruh hatiku padamu  
Kasihku satu janjiku kaulah yang terakhir bagiku_

_Dan kau hadir merubah segalanya  
Menjadi lebih indah  
Kau bawa cintaku setinggi angkasa  
Membuatku merasa sempurna  
Dan membuatku utuh tuk menjalani hidup  
Berdua denganmu selama-lamanya  
Kaulah yang terbaik untukku_

"Cie Cie nyanyi buat siapa tuh?" tanya Ayu

"Ve~ buat Hungary-san ya~" kata Italia

"E-Enggak kok!" bantah Prussia sementara Hungary mukanya udah merah tuh

"Hungary-san sakit? Wajahnya jadi merah tuh" kata Liechenstein

"Ea! Ada yang wajahnya udah merah tuh" kata Amerika

"Prikitiew!" kata Ayu

"Udah udah, Pru sekarang siapa yang nyanyi?" tanya Raden

"Siapa ya?... Gue pilih – SWITZERLAND!"

"KENAPA ELO HARUS MILIH GUE?!" pekik Switzerland

"Ya, karena gua belom pernah ngeliat elo nyanyi" kata Prussia dengan entengnya lagi

Switzerland langsung ngasih "glare" ke Prussia yang seolah-olah bilang _"kalo adek gua gak disini, udah gua DOR! Kepala lo"_

"Yang semangat, Nii-sama!" kata Liechtenstein

"(Kak Raden, dipanggil sama pak Deden)" bisik Ayu **[** Note : Pak Deden itu nama sopir bus disana **]**

"(oh iya iya)" Raden langsung menghampiri sang sopir "Oke deh pak! Switzer, lo duduk lagi aja"

"lah, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Switzerland

"Ternyata kita sudah sampe!"

"YAELAH! ENAK BENER SI SWITZERLAND!" pekik Fance

"Udah udah, ntar abis dari sini kita lanjutin" kata Ayu

"Ngomong-ngomong nih tempat apaan?" tanya Hungary

"Bisa diliat di samping kanan, ini itu..." kata Raden sambil nunjuk ke papan di sebelah kanan

Dan tertulis disana "TAMAN SAFARI", ya sebuah kebun binatang yang sering didatangi wisatawan, anak-anak sekolah, dan lain-lain. Setelah membayar tiket masuk, bus itu sudah disambut dengan segerombolan gajah...

"Wah, ada gajah ve~"

"Boleh turun gak sih?" tanya Amerika

"Gak boleh, itu udah peraturannya" kata Raden

"Wah, ada jerapah aru"

Jepang lagi asik-asik foto-foto binatangnya pas nyampe di tempat Kudanil, The Bad Touch Trio langsung ngikutin Kudanilnya pas yang lagi buka mulut seeeelebar-lebanya dan langsung difoto sama Ayu

"Romano~ coba liat sini deh, ada kijang" kata Spain

"Nii-sama, lihat ada burung unta" kata Liechenstein

"Itu kambing gunung kan?" tanya England

Mereka pun pindah dari kanan ke kiri, kiri ke kanan, kanan lagi, kiri lagi, nangkring di bangku orang. Sekarang sudah memasuki bagian satwa yang buas-buas, agak sulit buat ngedapetin foto satwa-satwanya disana mungkin binatangnya juga udah tau mau bakalan difoto kali ya? Jadinya mereka pada ngumpet, setelah melewati bagian yang itu maka sampailah mereka ke dalam Taman Safari...

"Oke Semuanya, pake nametagnya masing-masing!" kata Raden

Pas mau siap-siap turun Jerman ngeliat ada pemanggang di belakang...

"Den, elo bawa pemanggang buat apaan?"

"Ada deh! Itu dipakenya ntar gak sekarang"

oOo

Di depan bus mereka langsung foto bareng-bareng, Ivan pun membuka Guide Mapnya...

"Kita mau kemana dulu nih?" tanyanya

"Tuh kesitu saja, aru" kata Yao sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tempat yang agak gelap didalamnya

"Eh! ke tempat gelap!?" pekik Arthur "Ntar gua malah ngeliat hal-hal yang aneh lagi!"

"Udah gak apa-apa Arthur, kalo ngeliat yang aneh-aneh langsung tutup mata dan jangan teriak" kata Alferd

"Itu biar elo gak takut juga kan" kata Francis

"E-Enak aja! Hero kan gak boleh takut!"

"Ve~ Aku takut!" kata Feliciano

"Tenang aja Feli, di dalem bakal gak gelap seluruhnya kok" kata Ayu

"Bener nih, Kak Ayu?"

"Iya, udah pokoknya tenang aja"

"Tapi beneran tuh di dalem gak gelap total?" tanya Ludwig

"Kenapa West? Takut?" sindir Gilbert, sang kakak "awesome"

"Enggak, cuman mau mastiin aja"

"Memangnya ada hewan apa didalam, Raden-kun?" tanya Kiku

"Yah semacam ular dan kelelawar gitu, Yuk masuk!" kata Raden sambil mendorong Kiku masuk ke dalam dan diikuti oleh yang lain

Saat mereka masuk ke dalam, kebanyakan satwa yang ada disana itu yang memang aktif pada saat gelap seperti kelelawar ...

"Kelelawarnya agresif gitu sih" kata Francis

"Takut ngeliat muka lo kali" kata Antonio "Lovi, bener gak takut kan?"

"Iya! Udah diem aja kek!"

"Tumben elo diem aja, Li" kata Gilbert ke Elizabeta

"Emang lagi pengen diem sekarang!"

Arthur sama Alfred langsung lewat dan berdehem sebentar

"Ni berdua kenapa sih?"

"Tau, lagi pada akur kali ya" kata Elizabeta

Baru aja kepikiran sama Raden satu hal "( Gua baru inget kalo mereka belum tau arti berdehem deket orang yang lagi berduaan di Indonesia )"

Mereka akhirnya sampai di ujung terowongan dan pas sekali di sana lagi ada petugas yang mau ngasih makan ke ular boa, begitu ayam yang masih idup dimasukkin, ularnya mendekat, dekat, lidahnya udah keluar-masuk, tubuhnya langsung melilit ke arah mangsanya dengan cepat, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUAR! Suara ledakan kantong plastik yang mengagetkan semua orang yang ada disana bahkan ular sama petugasnya aja bisa sampe kaget

"EH SIAPA NIH? YANG LEDAKIN KANTONG PLASTIK!" pekik Ludwig

"Gue~, problem?" jawab Alfred dengan muka trollnya

"BANGET!" pekik Romano

"Jangan gitu dong! Adek gua jadi kaget nih!" bentak Vash

"Salah sendiri, pada bengong sih" kata Arthur

"A-ano, Alfred-san lain kali j-jangan ledakkan kantong plastik d-di dekat saya" kata Kiku yang udah mulai gemeteran

"Kolkolkolkolkol~" kutuk Ivan

"Van, jangan ngutuk orang disini, aru" kata Yao

"Feli, lo gak apa-apa kan? Kaget ampe jadi patung gitu" tanya Ayu

"I-i-i-ya, v-v-ve~"

"Eeee, Eli" panggil Gilbert

"ya kenapa?"

"Lepasin tangan lo dari gue dong, gue kagak bisa napas nih" kata Gilbert sambil ngeblush

"Oh i-iya maaf, reflek"

"Pak, maafin temen saya. Dia emang anaknya suka jail" kata Raden

"I-iya, gak apa-apa mas. Dulu juga pernah begini sih" kata petugas itu lalu pergi untuk memberi makan satwa yang lain

"Oke kita lanjut!" pekik Alfred

Mereka pun berkeliling taman safari, menonton pertunjukan lumba-lumba, masuk ke dalam tempat burung-burung yang jadi tempat yang bikin Gilbird betah. Sekitar jam satu siang, mereka kembali ke dalam bus ...

"Sekarang kita kemana Den?" tanya Spain

"Sekarang kita ke puncak!"

"Puncak?! Bagus juga, Raden-kun!" kata Jepang

"Ve~ memangnya disana ada apa?"

"Pokoknya disana sangat indah, dipenuhi dengan pepohonan, udaranya juga sangat segar disana"

"Oke, mungkin kita akan sampai disana sore hari dan kita akan menginap di Villa" kata Raden

"Oh, jadi karena itu toh tadi pagi elo nyuruh kita beresin koper" kata England

"Oke, gimana kalo kita lanjutin karokeannya?" tanya Ayu

Yak acara di bus itu kembali ramai dengan suara nyayian mereka dan akhirnya Switzerland mau nyanyi juga! Walaupun mukanya itu dataaaaar banget dari awal nyanyi sampe akhir nyanyi. Dan akhirnya England mau nyanyi juga duet pula sama Amerika! Beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak ...

"Bener juga kata Kiku, disini udaranya segar" kata Ludwig yang udah ada di pinggir kolam

"Kalo mau lebih seger nyebur aja West!" kata Gilbert sambil ngedorong adeknya itu dan ...

BYUR! – Ludwig beneran nyemplung ke kolam renang!

"Jangan adeknya doang, kakaknya juga dong" kata Antonio yang juga ngedorong Gilbert dan nyebur pula dia

Akhirnya mereka semua saling ngedorong satu sama lain bahkan Romano aja dilempar sama Raden dan Ivan! Semuanya langsung basah yang cewek aja pada kena. Malam harinya itu, mereka habiskan untuk mengeringkan badan, bakar jagung, masih laper ya tinggal bikin mie instant deh.

Hari ini hari terakhir mereka di Bogor, besok kemana ya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sambil nunggu chapter selanjutnya dengerin lagu ini yuk:

**Ello – Masih ada**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : Permainan Tradisional dan Ondel-Ondel

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning : OOC, typo, alur gaje dll

* * *

Sekarang para Nation bergerak ke kota berikutnya, kota ini adalah pusat pemerintahan di Indonesia, yup! Kota Jakarta! Di dalam bus...

"Kak Raden, bener kita mau kesana?" tanya Ayu

"Iya, udah lama banget tuh kita gak kesana" kata Raden

"Ve~ Kita mau kemana, Kak Ayu?" tanya Italia yang muncul di atas bangku mereka

"Oh Ita, sekarang kita mau ke—"

HACHUUU!

"Masih belum sembuh tuh?" kata France

"Diem lo, gua jadi bersin-bersin gini gara-gara elo tau!"

"Udah udah nih tisu" kata Amerika sambil menyerahkan sekotak tisu ke England

.

_FLASHBACK_

_Pas malem-malem waktu di puncak lagi bakar jagung, England lagi duduk di pinggir kolam renang sambil masukin kakinya ke air..._

"_England, awas nyebur!" kata Raden_

"_Tenang aja, gua kan cuman du—"_

_BYUR! – tiba-tiba aja England udah ada di dalem kolam renang_

"_IGGY KECEBUR!" pekik Amerika yang langsung lari buat nolongin England_

"_BLOODY FROG! Mikir kagak sih lo ?! Air dingin begini malah nyeburin gua!"_

"_Biar elo nya kagak ngantuk, HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_FLASHBACK END_

.

"Gua liat kotak P3K dulu bentar" kata Raden sambil jalan ke depan

"Perasaan air di puncak enggak gitu dingin kalo malem" kata Ayu

"Itukan elo Yu, udah biasa" celetuk Hungary

"Biasa-biasa juga kadang dia gak tahan sama air dingin" kata Raden sambil jalan ke bangkunya England "Nih obat flu sama obat buat ngilangin sakit kepala, kalo udah minum tidur aja masih lama kok nyampenya"

"Oh oke makasih ya Den" kata England

"Pak, ntar ada prapatan belok kanan"

"Bukannya belok kiri?"

"Ke kanan aja pak biar muter biasanya jam segini udah macet di jalan itu"

Para nation disana masih bingung mau kemana mereka? Soalnya begitu bangun pagi, udah mandi ama sarapan mereka langsung berangkat, Raden sama Ayu gak ngasih tau mau kemananya. Kalo kata Raden, hari ini kita bakalan main sama anak-anak tapi dimana?

Sekitar 40 menit, bus mereka parkir di sekitar ruko...

"Oke semuanya, dari sini sampe tujuan kita harus jalan kaki maklum tempatnya gak bisa dilewatin sama bus" kata Raden

"Jauh gak?" tanya Switzerland

"Enggak kok, palingan cuman 10 menit dari sini"

"Ya udah, kita langsung aja" kata France

Mereka pun berjalan kaki sampai ke sebuah ... perkampungan yang terletak di pinggir jalan Kota Jakarta...

"Woi! Ada Kak Raden sama Kak Ayu!" pekik seorang anak laki-laki dan ketika teman-temannya mendengar teriakkannya itu mereka langsung berlari ke arah dua personitifikasi Indonesia ini.

"Wets! Jangan lari-lari gitu" kata Ayu sambil menggendong seorang anak perempuan

"Kak Ayu sama Kak Raden kok lama gak kesini?"

"Kak Raden sama Kak Ayu kan sekarang-sekarang juga lagi sibuk jadinya jarang kesini" kata Raden

Antonio udah berbinar-binar ngeliat anak-anak yang segitu banyaknya. Jadi kesimpulannya mereka semua bakalan main permainan tradisional bersama dengan anak-anak!

oOo

Waktunya bermain, para nation ini bermain terpisah dengan anak-anak yuk, kita lihat Arthur sama Alfred lagi main apa ya?

"Kita maen Cublak-Cublak Suweng aja yok!" kata Diki

"Cublak-Cublak Suweng?" tanya Arthur

"Iya kak, gampang banget cara mainnya hompimpah dulu aja yuk! Kakak tau caranya kan?"

"Ya iyalah, Hero gitu" kata Alfred

_Hompimpah alaium gambreng!_

Pas digambreng ternyata Arthur yang beda sendiri

"Nah kakak yang jadi mejanya" kata Tati

"Meja? Maksudnya?"

"Pokoknya kakak ngeringkuk aja kayak maen kuda-kudaan terus nanti kita kan oper-operan batu sampe lagunya selesai ntar Kak Arthur tebak siapa yang pegang batunya" jelas Ani

"Oh ngerti, ngerti"

Dan permainan pun dimulai, kalo lagi main Cublak-Cublak Suweng yang paling gak enak itu jadi mejanya, kenapa? Karena ujung-ujungnya yang jadi mejanya itu kadang-kadang dijailin apalagi kalo yang jadi gak sekongkolan sama salah satu yang main, liat aja nih anak-anak harusnya batunya ada di tangannya Diki eh, malah dia taro di tangan Alfred ...

"Nah Kak Arthur tebak sekarang!"

"Tunggu dulu biar kubaca pikiranmu dulu" kata Arthur ke Diki

"Kakak bisa baca pikiran?" tanya Diki takut ketauan kalo batunya bukan di dia

"Ya iyalah, batunya itu ... ada di kamu kan"

"Masa?~" kata Diki sambil ngebuka tanganya "Gak ada tuh~"

"Terus ada dimana?"

"Disini Iggy~" kata Alfred sambil nunjukkin batunya

"Berarti kakak jadi lagi" kata Nini

"Kok jadi lagi?!"

"Peraturannya emang gitu kak, kalo salah jadi lagi"

Akhirnya mau gak mau Arthur jadi mejanya lagi, Untuk seorang yang bisa magic, Arthur ternyata gak bisa baca pikiran anak-anak ya.

oOo

Sekarang kita pindah ke Elizabeta dan Gilbert...

"Kita main Kucing-Tikus aja yuk!"

"Kucing-Tikus?" tanya Elizabeta

"Mainnya gini kak caranya, ntar ada dua orang yang satu jadi Kucing dan yang satu jadi Tikus terus sisanya bikin lingkaran intinya si kucing harus ngejar si tikus sampe dapet"

"Oh gitu, Awesome banget dah permainannya" kata Gilbert

"Milihnya pake cang-kacang-panjang aja yuk!" kata Andi dan semuanya langsung berkumpul

_Cang Kacang Panjang yang panjang jadi!_

Masih belum ada yang kena

_Cang Kacang Panjang yang pendek jadi!_

Masih belum ada yang kena juga

_Cang Kacang Panjang yang panjang enggak jadi!_

Baru nih ada yang kena! Dan Elizabeta sama Gilbert yang kena!

"Suit kak, yang kalah jadi tikus nya"

"Siap-siap aja Eli, gua yang awesome ini bakalan yang jadi kucing"

"Liat aja dulu!"

Mereka pun akhirnya suit 3 kali dan yang menang adalah...

"Serius nih gua yang jadi tikusnya?"

"Udah terima aja Kak Asem!"

"Boleh diulang gak?"

"KAGAK! KELAMAAN!"

Ya udah permainan pun dimulai – main permainan Kucing-Tikus itu membutuhkan kerjasama antara sang tikus sama yang jadi pagarnya cuman kalo yang ini yang jadi pagarnya malah kerjasama ama kucingnya. Secara Elizabeta kan cantik sedangkan yang jadi pagernya itu hampir anak laki-laki semua, jadi tau kan kenapa yang jadi pager malah mihak ke si Kucing...

"Kak Eli masuk sini kak! Masuk sini!"

"Kok Eli dibantuin sih!? Gua yang awesome malah kagak!" kata Gilbert sambil nyari celah biar bisa keluar dari lingkaran

"Terserah kitanya dong kak!" kata Dika

"Ah, gua loncat aja deh!" Dan Gilbert loncat sodara-sodara dengan awesomenya!

"Curang! Loncat!"

"Biarin!"

Dan akhirnya tetep aja sang tikus tertangkap oleh sang kucing begitu gantian, Elizabeta yang jadi tikus dan Gilbert yang jadi kucing, yang kucing gak bisa nangkep tikusnya, haaaah Bad Luck Gilbert.

oOo

"Hoi! Pada mau main petak umpet gak?!" pekik salah seorang anak

"AYOOO!"

"Petak umpet ya, itu sih gampang aru"

"Yakin? Cara main petak umpet disini sama diluar negeri beda loh" kata Ayu

"Bedanya apa?" tanya Ludwig

"Kita kasih contoh dulu deh Kak, woi! Hompimpah dulu!" kata Susi

Ceritanya mereka udah hompimpah dan Raden yang jadi, kata Ayu ntar yang lain ikutin anak-anak biar cara mainnya

"Hitungannya ampe berapa nih?"

"100 aja Kak!"

"100 ya tapi cepet loh, mulai dari sekarang!" kata Raden sambil tutup mata "Tu wa ga pat ma nam ju pan lan lu!"

"Ngumpet woi!"

Mereka semua langsung cabut cari tempat persembunyian ada yang dibalik semak-semak, ada yang dibalik tembok bahkan ada yang manjat pohon dan para nation disana ikutin aja~. Oh ya satu hal, main petak umpet itu sebenernya menguji kecepatan, kegesitan dan ketajaman mata yang sering main pasti tau maksudnya kenapa...

"Dah belom?!"

"UDAH!"

"(Kok dikasih tau sih ?)" tanya Vash

"(Emang kayak gitu kak biar yang jaga tau kalo kita udah ngumpet semua)"

"...Dika, Diki, Anton, Hong!" kata Raden sambil nepuk pohon tempat tadi dia tutup mata "Ludwig sama Kiku, Hong! Ayu kamu juga, Hong!"

"Yah ketauan!" keluh Dika

"Hong itu artinya apa?" tanya Kiku

"Hong itu artinya udah ketauan" kata Ayu

Raden maju kedepan biar keliatan jelas siapa yang ngumpet tiba-tiba dari belakang

"HONG!" pekik The Bad Touch Trio sama dua orang anak

"Ye~ Pembela, Pembela!"

"Jadi kalo kita yang Hong duluan berarti kita selamet gitu?" tanya Francis

"Iya Kak, jadinya kita gak bakalan jaga di ronde berikutnya"

"Oh! Ngerti sekarang gua ini prinsip mainnya "Siapa cepat, Dia aman" gitu kan" kata Antonio

"Iya kali ya"

Akhirnya permainan petak umpet mereka pun berlanjut hingga beberapa ronde dan terhenti ketika ada tiga orang anak yang bawa-bawa kantong kresek...

"Woi! Kita udah nemu gentingnya!"

"Genting? Buat apaan?" tanya Ivan

"Ya buat main lah"

"Genting aja bisa dipake buat main!" kata Lovino

"Di Indonesia itu apa aja bisa dipake, asal dimaininnya bareng-bareng" kata Ayu

"Bagi Kelompok dulu!"

Tahu kan, permainan apa yang mau mereka mainin, yup! Main lempar genting! Cara mainnya pertama bagi kelompok dulu jadi dua terus bagiin gentengnya terus ditumpuk. Peraturannya adalah yang tumpukan gentingnya jatoh duluan itu berarti tim itu kalah.

oOo

Acara permainan mereka pun berlanjut dan permainannya udah mulai ganti-ganti. Matahari mulai berada di sisi barat bumi yang artinya hari sudah sore. Para nation dan anak-anak masih semangat buat nerusin mainnya walaupun ada beberapa yang istirahat...

"Gak nyangka main doang bisa capek begini" kata Ivan

"Tapi lumayanlah" kata Francis

"Baru tau kalo sebenernya permainan tradisional di Indonesia itu banyak banget" kata Arthur

"Tapi kok, tumben ya "itu" belum lewat biasanya sore begini udah ada" kata Raden

"Itu apaan?" tanya Vash

Baru aja Vash ngomong begitu, suara rebana terdengar 4 buah boneka besar dengan topeng merah dan ada yang memakai topeng berwarna putih muncul, apakah itu? Yang pastinya Ondel-Ondel!

Tiba-tiba ada seorang bapak-bapak yang menepuk tangannya, mencoba memanggil anak-anak yang sedang main...

"Oi anak-anak! Mau ikut sampe alun-alun gak?"

"MAUUUU!" tentu saja untuk anak-anak pasti bakalan mengikuti boneka khas Betawi ini sampai alun-alun

"Itu kalo gak salah ... Ondel-Ondel ya?" kata Alfred

"Yup! Tepat banget!" kata Ayu

Lili yang takut sama topeng ondel-ondelnya langsung ngumpet di belakang kakaknya itu

"Den, itu topengnya emang kayak gitu apa gimana?" tanya Vash

"Dari dulu juga emang kayak gitu"

"Udah Li, gak apa-apa kok isinya juga orang" kata Elizabeth

"Bener?"

"Iya, tuh liat aja badannya gede tapi kakinya kecil"

"Ikut yuk! Biar awesome!"

"Asem kaleee" ledek Antonio

"AWESOME!"

oOo

Mereka pun mengikuti arak-arakan itu sampai ke alun-alun. Kiku langsung mengambil kameranya dan memotret begitu juga dengan Gilbert. Setibanya disana mereka disambut dengan keramaian yang mewarnai alun-alun itu...

"Yu itu kenapa anak-anak pada loncat-loncat gitu?" tanya Elizabeth

"Oh itu mah mereka pada lagi main Engklek mau coba?"

"Boleh boleh" dan dua cewek itu langsung menghampiri anak-anak yang lagi main

"Kak Asem! Main layang-layang yuk!" ajak seorang anak laki-laki yang kayaknya emang udah akrab sama Gilbert

"Itu tuh "Awesome" bukan "Asem"!" kata Gilbert sambil mengikuti anak itu disusul oleh Francis dan Antonio

"KAK AWAS! BOLA BASKET!" pekik seorang anak laki-laki tapi hup! Untungnya berhasil ditangkap sama Alfred

"Makasih ya, Kak!"

"Iya, boleh ikutan gak?" tanya Alfred

"Boleh kok! Ikut aja!"

"Oke! Iggy, Ikut juga yuk!" kata Alfred dan dia langsung narik (baca: nyeret) Arthur

"TUNGGU DULU WOY! JANGAN MAIN NYERET-NYERET ORANG!"

Ludwig, Raden sama Vash cuman bisa ngeliatin dua nation itu dengan sweetdrop

_Ular naga panjangnya bukan kepalang_

_Menjalar selalu riang kemari_

_Umpan yang lezat itulah yang dicari _

_Ini dia yang, yang terbelakang!_

Darimana lagu ini berasal? Oh ternyata Feliciano, Lovino, Kiku, Lili dan Yao lagi main ular naga panjang sama anak-anak.

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan bermain atau sekedar mengobrol dengan penduduk yang ada disana, sekitar jam 6 mereka pamit dan pergi ke hotel yang sudah dibooking oleh Raden.

* * *

Ahhhh, selesai deh. Nulis chapter yang satu ini jadi berasa balik ke masa waktu kecil.

Bolehkah saya mendapatkan review di chapter ini?

Sambil nunggu chapter selanjutnya kita dengarkan lagu ini yuk, sekalian ngejawab tebak-tebakan ini, chapter selanjutnya mereka bakalan pergi ke sebuah tempat di Jakarta bentuknya lingkaran dan besar, terus disana ada air mancurnya, tempat apakah itu?

**Bondan – Kita Selamanya**

* * *

Spoiler untuk chapter depan :

Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang tenang, tapi tidak setelah jarum jam berhenti di angka 12 malam. Angin malam itu terusik oleh satu, dua, tiga ..., enam – enam buah helikopter yang mendarat di atas atap hotel itu, orang-orang dengan pakaian hitam yang seperti tentara dengan perlengkapan dan senjata yang lengkap. Apakah mereka seorang agen rahasia? Tidak – mereka bukanlah seorang agen rahasia – mungkin sebutan ini cocok untuk mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teroris...


End file.
